All the Weird Things
by That guy in the crowd
Summary: This is a story where the dark magic in Harry's scar was removed by a spell but one of the side effects is that Harry has the ability to change between a male body and a female body at will but he has not learned to control it. The story may have a pairing but right now I am open to suggestions but I am leaning towards Luna Lovegood.
1. Chapter 1

**The Weirdest Things all Happen to Harry**

 **Disclaimer:JKR owns Harry Potter not me, it is her world and I. Just playing in her sandbox.**

 **Author's note: This just popped into my head before school on a Wednesday morning. This is not technically my first time writing a real fanfic, but my other one was trash and I had too little inspiration and came up with crappy ideas and was not very into it. So if any more experienced author wants to leave helpful reviews of PMs I would be glad. And just so some people who have read the story I got the inspiration for this from I am going to use adapted versions of some of the major events from a very good fanfic by the name of "Effects and Side Effects". I do not claim to have come up with these ideas in any way shape or form I just have adapted them and should the author wish to contact me and ask me to change it I happily will rewrite the story to fix the problem. Just so you know I am very uninformed when it comes to certain things that will be happening in this story so any thing I do wrong if you are willing to correct me (in a nice way) I will try to fix the mistake.**

Harry woke up about a month after his almost possession by Voldemort at the department of mysteries in the hospital wing with no recollection of how he got there or why he was there. He would have also been wondering how Hermione and Ron were after they had received care for their injuries, but was too busy wondering what had put him in the all too familiar place.

About ten minutes after he wakes up Madam Pomfrey walks over to his bed to check up on him. When she comes over Harry can tell something is wrong by the look on her face, and from that same look that disappeared moments later he could tell something really wrong had happened.

He was about to ask what was wrong when Hermione came over to his hospital bed and started to talk to him about what had happened.

"According to Susan Bones who is the one who witnessed what put you in here, said that she saw you get into a fight with Draco with him firing a unknown spell at you that caused you tremendous pain and this form of black energy to form around you until it was completely dissipated from this white energy inside it. This put you into a state of magical exhaustion and Madam Pomfrey immediately moved you here to see what the spell did."

"Um, Hermione, what does Madam Pomfrey think happened?"

"She thinks that the spells intention was to remove something from your scar, as a black vapor was coming out of it after all the energy was gone. But as a side effect you seem to have returned to you prepubescent 11 year old body but instead of as a boy as a girl." Before Harry could interrupt Hermione kept talking. "Your body also seems to be changing back to how it would have been if you were a sixteen year old girl rather than having your body age at a normal rate. Specifically about a year per month and in about four months you should be back in the body of a sixteen year old."

After this explanation Harry was so stunned that the next bit of news made him faint from information overload.

"Also she thinks that with time you should be able to make yourself into a boy again much like how an animagus turns their body into the body a animal."

After Harry fainted Madam Pomfrey came and told her that it was time to go and that she could come back later only if she was not going to overload him with information again.

Harry woke up three hours later wondering what had caused him to faint until he remembered and almost fainted again. He went to the mirror on the wall by the bed and looked at himself and was shocked to see that he was a boy again. **(WTF is my mind coming up with! I need help please I'm not so shire I sane.)**

 **A/N: Ok I know that is a bad place to end but until I find inspiration for how Harry turned back into a boy which I forgot to add that both the boy body and girl body of Harry are the same age with the same weird aging effects that stop when he reaches the physical age of 16(that means his bodies are that of a sixteen year olds for people who don't know). If you have any ideas please let me know and I will think about adding them into the story. Also do you think that Harry should have a girlfriend/soul mate in this story? I am thinking about pairing him with Luna once he**

 **learns to control his changes but if you have any other suggestions for someone who could be his girlfriend/soulmate please let me know in a review or a PM. Ok enough rambling time to see what you think, and start planning a new chapter that hopefully does not end in a cliffhanger and answers all of you un answered questions about this chapter. Until next time.**

 **That Guy In The Crowd**


	2. Authors note

Sorry this entire post is an authors note.

To A, as I cannot pm you that is my writing style very erratic and random with no sense at all to anyone other than me. I want a beta to keep me in line and sounding same but that probably won't happen because of how I write and how often I write. I just can't force my self to sit down for hours to write a coherent and long chapter so sorry if you don't like this but it is just how it is and it is probably how it will stay.

also anyone willing to work with my erratic working ace adult and possibly be a beta please either review or pm or contact me in some way.


End file.
